A Luz dos Olhos Teus
by Isabelle Delacour
Summary: O mundo está sempre a rodar, em cima dele tudo vale. Qual o nome do poder capaz de mudar um destino? Qual o nome do feitiço que impulsiona uma busca? Quem sabe isso é amor, estrada de fazer o sonho acontecer..."


**Título: A Luz dos Olhos Teus.**

**Autora: **Isabelle Delacour

**Beta: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Casal: **Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger

**Tema Musical: **Quem sabe isso quer dizer amor – Milton Nascimento

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Resumo: **O mundo está sempre a rodar, em cima dele tudo vale. Qual o nome do poder capaz de mudar um destino? Qual o nome do feitiço que impulsiona uma busca? Quem sabe isso é amor, estrada de fazer o sonho acontecer..."

**Gênero: **Song. Romance, aventura.

**Disclaimer: **Estes personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, mas eu me aposso deles de vez em quando, juntando tudo em uma história de amor doce... Mas depois eu devolvo todos, lavados, passados e engomadinhos, pronta para o uso novamente!

**Dedicatória:** E essa song fofinha, com Draco e Mi fofinhos, vai para a minha "fofinha" querida Beta Samie! (Que a roubou, agarrou, não soltou mais quando foi betar!) rsrsrsrsrsrsr Brincadeira... Samie querida com todo o carinho que só você merece!

**A Luz dos Olhos Teus**

"_**Cheguei a tempo de te ver acordar**_

_**Eu vim correndo a frente do sol**_

_**Abri a porta e antes de entrar,**_

_**revi a vida inteira"**_

Eu não sei exatamente em que momento você passou a ser tão especial para mim. Em que momento você deixou de ser o que era para se tornar meu desejo mais profundo, minha vontade mais firme. Você me ensinou a ver além das aparências. A viver no limite, escolher minhas causas. A persistência foi outro atributo que você me fez incorporar. E é exatamente por isso que estou aqui hoje. Dentro de um carro trouxa, esperando... Esperando que o sol invada seu quarto. Esperando que você esteja bem, que não seja mais uma pista falsa.

Lá fora a neve parou de cair a um tempo, o mundo branco e gelado que me envolve no escuro da noite dá asas a minha imaginação. O cenário se mistura com minha própria vida, que está encerrada em um castelo de gelo, sem vida, pois o sol que me aquecia se foi naquele dia insano em que o testa - rachada finalmente nos livrou daquele-que-jamais-voltará-do-inferno.

Respiro fundo e jogo minha cabeça para traz. Minhas recordações vem de muito antes. Eu era apenas um garoto com medo. E você uma irritante sabe-tudo-metida. Estávamos no Beco Diagonal para as compras do ultimo ano. Eu, escondido de meu pai é claro, havia recebido ordens expressas naquele dia para não sair de casa. Aliás até o fim daquela miserável semana eu receberia a marca negra, não que eu morresse de amores pelo cara-de-serpente, mas seria uma grande honra para a família, e todos esperavam por isso com ansiedade.

Daquele dia eu me lembro de poucas coisas, do cheiro de fumaça no ar, das pessoas correndo, gritos de horror, e o olhar frio de Lucius, que mesmo debaixo da máscara negra eu pude reconhecer. Jamais esqueci daquele olhar, era um misto de fúria insana com decepção. Eu o havia desobedecido. Por alguns segundos fiquei preso aquele olhar, eu não poderia dar sinais que havia reconhecido o comensal debaixo daquela máscara, o Ministério ainda não tinha a identidade de todos. Então eu corri pelo beco.

Minhas ações naquele dia foram um capricho dos deuses. Passando pela Travessa do Tranco, meu olhar cruzou com o seu já cheio de dor. Ainda consegui andar alguns metros rua acima, mas seus gritos me chamaram de volta. Dois comensais se divertiam com você, quando cheguei eles haviam passado do Cruciatus para o estupro, seus gritos roucos já denunciavam que você estava exaurida. Então, quando você capturou meu olhar novamente, eu soube o que tinha que fazer. Naquele momento o ato mais insensato da minha triste vida. Eu matei os dois comensais... Nunca imaginei que minha magia fosse tão forte para conjurar o feitiço da morte, apesar de que Lucius me fazia treinar as imperdoáveis todos os dias.

Fiquei por alguns segundos olhando para o olhar vazio sob a máscara. Eu nunca havia matado antes. Meu sangue congelou, eu estava perdido, alguns comensais, a certa distância, viram o que fiz, não haveria salvação para mim. Então ouvi sua voz que me tirou do frio que havia consumido minha razão:

"_**- SE QUISER VIVER VENHA COMIGO!!!! – Ela gritou enquanto estendia a mão ao ultimo garoto que esperava **__**vir **__**salv**__**á**__**-la naquele momento. **_

_**Hermione levantou-se com dificuldade, tentando arrumar a roupa rasgada, Malfoy imediatamente retirou seu sobretudo e fez com que ela **__**o **__**vestisse. Viu a varinha da garota caída a um canto na rua, nunca **__**se **__**esqueceria dela, **__**de **__**que ela havia ficado no seu pescoço por momentos intermináveis até que a garota resolveu esmurr**__**á**__**-lo no quarto ano. Malfoy entregou-lhe o objeto delicado, e ela inusitadamente tomou a mão do garoto de olhos de gelo a sua frente. Então correram, correram com ela guiando o caminho de ambos. Ele não sabia onde ela o estava levando, mas ele a seguia, como uma mariposa para a luz. **_

_**A mente do loiro estava entorpecida pela adrenalina que havia substituído seu sangue, cada gota dele. Então um feitiço a acertou, por um momento ele teve medo de olhar em sua face e ver um olhar vazio. Não queria vê-la morta. Olhou para os lados, fogo cruzado. De um lado a Ordem da Fênix de outro Comensais da Morte. Então ele a agarrou forte. Aparatou. quando ele colocou os pés em terra firme ele se perguntava como não estruncharam, os dois. Foram para o único lugar seguro que conhecia: Os Portões de Hogwarts. Sua **__**ú**__**ltima lembrança daquele dia é ter sido estuporado por alguém, ainda com a Gryffindor em seus braços."**_

Por sorte, Snape não estava no ataque e cuidou de mim. A história correu como um rastilho de pólvora. Minha cabeça estava a prêmio, e eu confinado nos aposentos de Severus Snape. Espião da Ordem. Eu desconfiava de alguns amigos de meu pai, mas jamais duvidei da lealdade de Severus ao Lorde. Era uma loucura pensar em meu padrinho como espião.

O ano letivo ainda não se iniciara e eu sabia que para mim, na atual circunstância, não haveria tão cedo outro cenário além dos aposentos de Severus. Alguns dias depois, você veio até as masmorras. Você vestia suas roupas trouxas, estava com o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo e exibia um hematoma feio no rosto que presumi ter sido o saldo do ataque que sofrera, ainda assim exibia aquela coragem insana dos Gryffindors. Você baixou a cabeça meio constrangida pois eu olhava para seu rosto delicado, mas eu não via o hematoma, eu via algo que nunca esteve ali, ou talvez estivesse e eu nunca soube enxergar.

"_**- Entre, **__**ou **__**posso ser estuporado se me virem junto com você novamente! – Draco disse sarcasticamente.**_

_**- Severus me disse que estava aqui. E que eu poderia vir se você me recebesse é claro! – A garota disse enquanto entrava **__**h**__**e**__**s**__**itantemente.**_

_**- Olha... – Draco respirou fundo podia sentir o desconforto da garota. – Não precisava ter vindo aqui, você não me deve nada, estamos quites, apesar de que jamais poderei sair dessas masmorras...**_

_**- Obrigada Malfoy... – A garota o interrompeu. – Eu apenas queria que você me dissesse por que matou dois comensais para salvar uma sangue-ruim... – A garota despejou de uma vez.**_

_**Draco fora pego de surpresa. Ele não tinha a resposta para a pergunta da garota. Ele a olhou como se procurasse ali a resposta não só para aquela pergunta, mas por todos os seus questionamentos. Os olhares se uniram novamente, uma **__**sensação **__**mági**__**c**__**a inund**__**ando**__** o ambiente, e ambos não sabia**__**m**__** o que pensar ou sentir.**_

_**- Eu... – Draco parecia buscar as palavras. – Não poderia... Não depois de ver... – Draco tentou desviar seu olhar, mas fracassou. Então ele aceitou. – **__**E**__** eu queria viver.**_

_**Hermione lembrou de suas palavras. "Se quiser viver venha comigo!" então sorriu e seu sorriso aqueceu o coração do loiro a sua frente. Então ela se desarmou.**_

_**- Falei com Harry, contei tudo a ele. E a Dumbledore. Eles me disseram que querem propor uma aliança a você. – E mudando de tom a garota desafiou com mais um sorriso meigo no rosto que acabou com o gelo de Malfoy. – Eu disse que você não gosta de sangues-ruins, e que jamais colocaria o nariz para fora desse buraco!**_

_**- Hey! Eu nem tive tempo de pensar e você já decidiu por mim sua sabe... – Ele não pode terminar, ofender a garota não o agradava mais, naquele momento se questionava se algum dia o agradou. – Desculpe. Granger... Minha vida acabou. Na verdade, não sei por que fiz o que fiz, **__**e**__** não me arrependo**__**. M**__**as ficar aqui trancado pelo fim dos meus dias não é uma opção. Consiga que Dumbledore me receba, vou comprar minha entrada na Ordem da Fênix.**_

_**- Seu dinheiro não... **_

_**- Eu não tenho dinheiro Granger. – Draco a cortou. – Eu tenho informações. Uma troca justa! – Draco percebeu que ela ia falar mais alguma coisa relacionada com interesses, e a cortou novamente. – E para a sua informação, se é que interessa, salvei você de graça, só não se acostume, posso não estar por perto da próxima vez, então colo**__**que**__** um pouco de juízo nessa cabecinha e não se meta mais em apuros!**_

_**O olhar de Draco denunciava preocupação e certa ternura, **__**o**__** que comoveu a morena. Ela sorriu **__**e**____**a**__**baixou a cabeça mirando suas mãos. Então ergueu o olhar novamente e sorriu, o sorriso mais lindo que Draco já vira.**_

_**- Obrigada Malfoy. E**__**u**__** sinto muito ter duvidado de você, fui no mínimo injusta..."**_

Depois daquela conversa, tudo ficou mais fácil para mim, ou mais difícil. Estávamos na Mansão Black para o natal e eu era "bem vindo" já que não era seguro para ninguém que eu ficasse sozinho.

Hermione tinha um gênio terrível! Estávamos sempre as turras, sempre discutíamos por alguma bobeira. E ela falava incessantemente até arrebentar meus ouvidos, mas naquele dia eu a calei. Colei os meus lábios aos dela em um beijo doce, que surpreendeu não só a mim, mas a todos na sala da Mansão Black. Tonks, Lupin, os Weasleys, Harry, e o restante da Ordem da Fênix, que veio saber depois, pois estavam na cozinha ainda.

Hermione correu para os jardins depois que a soltei, a garota estava vermelha, eu só não sabia se era constrangimento ou ódio mesmo. Eu apostava no ódio. Harry e Lupin tiveram que conter os ânimos dos Weasleys mas eu já não estava mais na sala para ver isso, pois eu corri atrás dela. A segui até o jardim.

Ela me encarou com fúria, acho que não conseguia entender naquele momento que eu a amava, e que ela já estava perdidamente apaixonada por mim desde aquele dia no Beco Diagonal, quando estendeu a mão para mim...

"_**- Veio conferir seu estrago? – A garota não me encarava.**_

_**- Não. E também não vim me desculpar. – Draco disse firmemente.**_

_**- Ainda tem a... **_

_**Draco a tomou nos braços calando-a novamente, começou um beijo doce e lento e sentiu Hermione se derreter em seu abraço de ferro. Devagar **__**ele**__** foi aprofundando o beijo para não assustar a garota. Ele sentia que aos poucos ela se entregava a ele. Ele deslizou uma das mãos pelas suas costas em uma carícia lenta, a outra prendia o rosto da morena aos seus lábios. Emenda**__**v**__**am um beijo no outro, em uma entrega doce. Quando se separaram estavam sem ar. Mas Draco não a soltou. Hermione aconchegou-se no peito **__**dele**__**. **_

_**- Vou ser estuporado novamente quando entrar naquela sala. O Wensel vai me matar assim que puder. Mas quero que saiba que te amo Granger...**_

_**- Meu nome é Hermione...**_

_**- E o meu **__**é **__**Draco...**_

_**Ficaram nos jardim até que o frio os expulsou dali. **__**Quando e**__**ntraram na sala, Draco a puxava pela mão. Ela tinha um ar levemente envergonhado e Malfoy colocara sua máscara mais orgulhosa na face. Hermione jamais esqueceria desse dia: Na sala da Mansão Black, **__**quando **__**um Malfoy assumira seu amor por um sangue-ruim. **_

_**Harry olhou para o casal mais inusitado que já vira, então sorriu, e aquele sorriso fez com que Malfoy assentisse com a cabeça e senti**__**ndo**__** que seu gesto era aprovado. Harry **__**percebeu ali,**__** que valia **__**mesmo **__**a pena salvar o mundo bruxo. Malfoy era prova viva de que mudanças poderiam acontecer.**_"

A guerra não demorou muito ditar seus acordes mais sangrentos. Eu me unira a Potter naquela luta, agora éramos os bruxos mais poderosos em combate, pois Dumbledore havia sido morto por Bella. Eu lutava lado a lado com o trio maravilha, lugar que jamais sonhei ocupar. Escapamos de muitas enrascadas juntos. Meu prêmio era voltar todas as vezes para seus braços. Seus beijos me deixavam maluco, e depois eu tinha que correr para o laboratório. Sabia que não poderia ter você por inteira, era o seu tempo. Sabia que enquanto aquele hipogrifo-depenado-das-trevas estivesse vivo, você não se entregaria a mim. Eu sabia, eu podia sentir em seu olhar.

Um dia antes de Harry acabar com o Lorde, Hermione veio até meu quarto...

"_**- Posso entrar? – Ela disse hesitante.**_

_**- Claro... – Draco se afastou um pouco dando passagem a garota que tinha os braços cruzados e parecia meio hesitante. Draco a envolveu em um abraço carinhoso, percebendo que ela tremia e que lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos cor de outono. – Você está gelada... Hey! Não chora! Eu estou aqui! – Ele intensificou o abraço, tentando passar confiança à namorada.**_

_**- Dra-Draco... Estou com medo... Po-posso ficar aqui? – Pediu entre soluços. **_

_**- Claro meu anjo... Venha... – E afastando as cobertas a colocou em sua cama. Deitando-se em seguida a seu lado. – Confortável? – A garota apenas assentiu e ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça que **__**se aninhou**__** em seu peito. – O que foi meu anjo? Nunca te vi assim. É sempre tão impetuosa... Está me assustando.**_

_**Hermione não disse nada, precisava da presença dele, tinha medo, um pressentimento ruim. Dormiu depois que suas lágrimas a exauriram. Draco ao contrario não **__**pregou o olho**__**. Ficou velando o sono de Hermione. Ele sabia que aqueles dias de guerra mexiam com sua morena. **_

_**Depois de umas duas horas de sono ela acordou. **__**Levantou o olhar e **__**ficou presa àquela íris de mercúrio incandescente, os olhos de Draco a enfeitiçavam. O garoto delicadamente colou os lábios finos nos da garota, docemente e sem pressa... Ambos se entregaram **__**um ao outro **__**naquela noite, como se não houvesse **__**um **__**amanhã. Como se tudo que eles conhecessem fosse desaparecer como pó de uma longa estrada. Draco viu **__**nos olhos escuros**__** o consentimento de sua morena. Os olhos de Hermione grita**__**v**__**am o que seu coração sentia. Os olhos de seu dragão a aprision**__**aram**__** mais uma vez. Não haveria volta daquele caminho...**_"

Eu não tenho mais lágrimas para chorar, acho que derramei todas no dia seguinte à noite mais perfeita que tive em toda a minha vida. Durante a batalha final, Hermione sumiu. Quando Harry conjurou o feitiço de morte e o Lorde finalmente foi para o inferno, Harry tombou. Eu corri até ele pois estava perto, Noxon, nossa medibruxa chefe chegou junto comigo. Ela me tranqüilizou, dizendo ele havia apenas exaurido suas forças, mas sobreviveria.

Então meu olhar correu o campo, eu não a vi. Corri por horas a sua procura, procurei em meio aos mortos e confesso que foi a dor mais terrível que senti. Harry estava inconsciente, os Weasley começaram a me ajudar, e logo vários amigos também. Foi o dia mais terrível da minha vida, mas por sorte não encontramos minha morena entre os mortos, mas também não encontramos entre os feridos. Hermione Granger havia desaparecido do mapa. Eu estava sozinho. Então eu caí de exaustão.

Acordei dias depois em uma cama em Hogwarts, Ginny curandeira agora, me acordava para uma poção...

"_**- Hermione...**__**?**_

– _**Não a encontramos ainda Malfoy. – Ginny limpou uma lágrima. - Ela parece ter evaporado.**_

_**- Eu vou achá-la, nem que leve o resto da minha vida! - Malfoy cerrou os dentes, levantou sobre os protestos da ruiva**__**, entrou na lareira da enfermaria e sumiu. **_

_**A fortuna Malfoy fora confiscada pelo Ministério, juntamente com todos os imóveis da família. Mas Draco não estava preocupado, ele tinha a herança Black que Narcissa havia passado para o filho antes de morrer. De posse dela ele começou a caçada à **__**sua **__**bruxa, a bruxa que tinha enfeitiçado seu coração.**_"

Eu realmente não sei onde arrumei forças para não desistir do meu amor. Durante nove meses eu a procurei. Procurei em cada canto do mundo bruxo, nos cativeiros que eu e Harry estourávamos, com isso resgatamos muitos prisioneiros do Lorde ainda com vida. Mas, Hermione não estava em nenhum deles.

Depois de três meses procurando, achamos um dos cativeiros que Lucius mantinha, o corpo de meu pai denunciava que ele havia morrido há muito tempo. Não pude deixar de sentir um mal estar que me tirou o equilíbrio. A convivência com aqueles Gryffindors havia me arruinado para sempre. Corremos as celas vazias. Mas encontrei o pingente de dragão que havia dado a Hermione na ultima noite que passamos juntos. Ela estivera ali nas mãos daquele insano.

Saímos dali desolados. Harry procurava a "quase irmã" e eu o amor da minha vida. Paramos na frente da casa e notamos um pequeno bosque, o atravessamos, as proteções mágicas não iam além dele, o subúrbio de Londres fazia divisa ali. Então nós pensamos que ela poderia estar no mundo trouxa e por algum motivo não se comunicara conosco.

Potter que entendia bem como funcionava aquele mundo complicado, sugeriu que contratássemos um detetive trouxa. Contratamos alguns que só queriam o nosso dinheiro e nos levaram a pistas falsas. Com a família de Hermione morta, era difícil saber onde ela estava, mas eu reviraria Londres pelo avesso a sua procura. Nossa busca tornou-se uma obsessão. Potter desistiu depois de três pistas falsas, mas eu ainda estou aqui. Quase nove meses depois daquele dia horrível. Jamais enterrarei Hermione. Nunca.

Estou aqui parado, então, é um hospital trouxa. Nas outras vezes invadi os endereços que o detetive me passava, causando medo nas pessoas, e com razão. Hoje não invadi. Mas, estou aqui parado em meu carro, Potter me ensinou a dirigir, bem útil esse tal de carro. Não tenho muita esperança, acho que é mais uma pista falsa. Mas, vim verificar com meus próprios olhos.

Os véus escuros da noite começam a ser removidos e eu encaro os primeiros raios de sol de um novo dia. Faço um feitiço rápido e me recomponho. Não disse nada a Potter, ele viria se eu o chamasse, sei que viria. O testa - rachada se tornou um companheiro, daqueles que podemos contar em todas as horas. Mas, não quero frustrá-lo novamente.

Entro no hospital hesitante. Vejo pessoas de uniforme branco andando pelo saguão de entrada, apesar disso o ambiente é até calmo. Eu me encaminho a um balcão onde uma moça loira de uniforme azul me olha com um sorriso.

- Posso ajudar senhor? – A moça do balcão ofereceu.

- Viu essa moça? – Eu mostrei uma foto trouxa que Harry me deu de Hermione. Meu coração parecia querer sair pela boca.

- Bem eu... – Ela olhou para outra moça que estava ao seu lado, mostrando a foto para ela. – Não é a moça em coma que o detetive veio procurar semana passada?

A outra apenas assentiu tristemente. Pegou o telefone (sim eu conheço todos os objetos trouxas e para que servem, Mi e Harry me treinaram bem), e falou algo que eu não pude ouvir. Ela levantou-se e saiu detrás do balcão.

- Acompanhe-me por favor, o doutor Smith vai recebê-lo agora. – A moça me olhou educadamente.

- Ela está aqui? Onde? Por que não posso vê-la? – Eu estava ficando furioso.

- Sim vai poder vê-la, mas tem que conversar com nosso diretor antes.

Eu não respondi apenas a segui por um labirinto de corredores. Não conseguia detectar magia ali então seria quase impossível achar a minha Mi. Ela me introduziu em uma sala ampla, um senhor grisalho me recebeu cordialmente. Eu fui direto ao assunto.

- Ela é sua paciente doutor?

- Eu creio que sim...

- Onde ela está eu preciso vê-la...

- Acalme-se. Primeiro preciso saber quem é o senhor.

Eu estava exasperado mas respirei fundo, ele estava certo. Eu não era ninguém ali na frente do velho senhor, então me senti desarmado.

- Sou Draco Malfoy e ela Hermione Granger minha noiva. Ela desapareceu há quase nove meses. Desde então eu, todos os nossos amigos temos procurado por ela sem sucesso. Compreende minha preocupação?

- Sim, mas e a família de sua noiva?

- Os Granger morreram vitimas de um acidente automobilístico na ponte Tower Bridge. Ela só tem a mim. – Eu abaixei a cabeça desolado. Ele não iria me deixar ver minha morena.

- Vou checar isso. Escreva os nomes deles nesse papel. – Entregou-me um bloco receituário e uma caneta.

Eu não ia contestá-lo mais, isso com certeza seria burrice. Escrevi os nomes. O acidente foi o meio que o Ministério achou de encobrir a magia usada na morte do casal de dentistas. Então foi até bom que Hermione fosse filha de trouxas naquele momento. Entreguei de volta o receituário com toda a informação que sabia. Ele chamou a secretária e pediu que checasse, entregando a folha de papel.

- Por hora senhor Malfoy, vou lhe colocar a par de todos os fatos desde o dia que ela chegou aqui. Ela deu entrada aqui já em coma. Tinha várias escoriações pelo corpo, cortes e arranhões, sem sinal de estupro. - Eu gelei, mas graças a Merlin aquele louco não a tocou. – Foram feitos todos os procedimentos para tirá-la do coma, sem sucesso, com exames mais detalhados, descobrimos então que ela estava grávida e a despeito de todas as nossas expectativas o bebê está ótimo, peso normal, será pai de um garoto saudável. Parabéns! Já marcamos a cesárea para a próxima semana. Mary, quero dizer, Hermione é nossa paciente mais corajosa, ela se mantém estável, parece saber que tem que continuar para dar a seu filho uma chance. O senhor está bem?

- Não... Não estou...

oOo

Eu acordei meia hora depois ainda na sala do diretor do hospital, em uma maca. Minha cabeça ainda rodava, tinha um médico que apontava uma luz em meus olhos. Eu estava assustado com aquilo, que feitiço era aquele? Então me lembrei. De tudo, meu filho!!! Sentia lágrimas em minha face que eu não conseguia segurar.

- Bem vindo de volta! – O Dr. Smith me saudou. – E aí, quer ver sua noiva agora? Ou vai desmaiar novamente? – Disse caçoando de mim.

- Por certo que sim, estou louco para vê-la. Desmaiar nunca mais. Pode escrever isso.

Levantei da maca lutando ainda com a tontura. Segui o velho pelos corredores. Paramos em uma sala ele me indicou as roupas que devo colocar, me explicando meio surpreso o porquê delas. Eu não entendo pra que tanta formalidade. Trouxas! Depois ele abriu uma porta. Então pude vê-la. Corri até ela.

"_**Pensei em tudo que é possível falar**_

_**Que sirva apenas para nós dois**_

_**Sinais de bem desejos vitais**_

_**Pequenos fragmentos de luz"**_

- Mi...

Agarrei sua pequena mão livre de toda aquela parafernália a que você está ligada. Posso ver que sua barriga cresceu, então coloquei minha mão sobre ela. Pude sentir a assinatura mágica de vocês, sua e de meu filho. Lágrimas já molham a cama e sua mão delicada. Senti sua barriga se mexer nossas magias se reconhecendo. Então uma maldita sirene começou a apitar, eu não sabia o que fazer. Estou assustado demais.

- Tirem ele daqui!

- NÃO... MI!!!

Eu gritei, médicos entraram. Alguém tentou me afastar para dar espaço para os médicos.

- O que está havendo? – Perguntei desesperado, agora todos tem sorrisos bobos no rosto.

- Ela está saindo do coma. Depois de tanto tempo o estado dela mudou. Parece que sabe que você a encontrou. – Dr. Smith me acalmou. – Soltem ele.

– Os enfermeiros me soltaram e o médico colocou a mão em meu ombro.

- O que significa sair do coma? É bom? – Vi que Dr. Smith me olhou incrédulo, e fez uma cara tipo "de que planeta você veio?".

- Significa que ela está acordando. Ela esteve dormindo, por assim dizer, por todo esse tempo. Pode significar que ela vai ficar bem, ou não. Vamos avaliar os danos neurológicos dela mais tarde.

Eu não entendi metade do que ele me dizia, mas ter a minha morena de volta mais parecia um sonho.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro...

Eles me indicaram uma porta. Me tranquei ali e enviei um patrono para Harry. Saí imediatamente dali eu precisava novamente me perder no abismo misterioso do seu olhar, queria ouvir sua voz...

- Estamos tendo uma leitura de consciência, ela não pode falar com você, mas pode te ouvir, chame-a. Peça para não falar, e que fique calma.

- Eu entendi... – Peguei as mãos delicadas da minha morena, ela estava tão fria quanto as minhas. – Mi... Abre os olhos pro seu dragão... Tá tudo bem agora... Está a salvo... – Eu não conseguia controlar minhas lágrimas.

Olhei para o médico ao meu lado, que me pediu calma. Senti seus dedos se moverem na minha mão. Seus olhos lutavam para se abrir.

"_**Falar da cor dos temporais**_

_**De céu azul das flores de abril**_

_**Pensar além do bem do mal**_

_**Lembrar de coisas que ninguém viu"**_

- Vamos bela adormecida, (sua história trouxa preferida) seu príncipe chegou. – Depositei um beijo leve em seus lábios.

Ela abriu os olhos devagar, fechou novamente, notei um resquício de medo neles.

- Está tudo bem Mi, está segura com seu dragão agora. – Ela me olhou novamente. – Você não pode falar agora, mas está tudo bem, quero que fique calma. – Ela aumentou a pressão em minhas mãos. Notei lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos. – Shiiii. Tudo bem? Sente dor?

Ela assentiu, então pude ver que o outro médico pegou alguma coisa com uma agulha na ponta, só não estuporei o cara porque ele espetou aquilo em um saco plástico.

- Ela vai dormir agora, depois vamos re-avaliar seu estado para ver se podemos removê-la daqui. Pelo que vi das leituras dela, parece milagre. Venha não podemos ficar aqui muito tempo. – A voz do Dr. Smith era calma e me encaminhou para fora.

Eu troquei de roupa, fazia as coisas como um robô. Deixei me conduzir para a sala de espera, eu aguardaria lá os resultados da avaliação. Foi me indicado um sofá, mas eu simplesmente encostei na parede do lado da porta e deixei meu corpo escorregar até o chão, abracei os joelhos e chorei. Só percebi a presença de alguém na sala quando Harry tocou meu ombro.

- Malfoy?... Vim o mais rápido que pude, o que há?

"_**O mundo lá sempre a rodar **_

_**Em cima dele tudo vale**_

_**Quem sabe isso quer dizer amor,**_

_**estrada de fazer o sonho acontecer"**_

- Eu a encontrei... – Foi tudo o que pude dizer, o testa rachada estendeu a mão para mim e me puxou do chão para um abraço cheio de lágrimas. Ele também as tinha. E eu senti que finalmente tinha uma família. Família significa que ninguém será abandonado nem esquecido¹. Ainda estava preso ao abraço de Potter quando os Weasley chegaram. O próprio Ministro Bruxo, Arthur Weasley estava lá com sua esposa e Ginny, sua melhor amiga.

Então tirei todos da ansiedade.

- Encontrei a Mi, e meu filho nasce semana que vem...

Mal pude terminar, todos correram para mim, achei muito estranho, mesmo sendo ainda um Malfoy eles me aceitavam. Não gosto muito de abraços, mas até que gostei de toda aquela balburdia. Me senti aquecido.

- Quando podemos vê-la? – A senhora Weasley me perguntou aflita.

- Eu não sei. Ela estava dormindo o tempo todo que esteve aqui, quando nossas magias se reconheceram ela finalmente acordou. Ela deve ter chegado aqui um mês depois daquele maldito dia. O médico disse que é um bebê saudável, apesar dela ter estado em coma por todo esse tempo. – não me perguntem o que é – Só sei que ela não resistiu a minha presença!

- Cala a boca Malfoy, deixa de ser convencido! Conta logo sobre essa história de filho!?

- É isso mesmo, ele nasce a semana que vem. O trouxa disse que é um menino, não sei de onde ele tirou isso, mas ele tem certeza.

- É assim mesmo, os trouxas tem um exame que pode determinar o sexo da criança. – Informou Ginny. – Mas, a Mi... Ela ... Er...

- Sim na ultima noite que passamos juntos...

Houve um limpar de gargantas e muito constrangimento. Eu e Ginny estávamos vermelhos. A notícia correu. Tonks entrou na sala de espera com uma enfermeira.

- Eu sei que todos estão felizes por finalmente encontrar a Mary, quero dizer a Srta. Granger, mas devo lembrar que estão em um hospital. – Ela disse severa, mas com um sorriso nos lábios. Hermione mesmo dormindo havia cativado a todos no hospital. Essa era a Mi, minha morena, minha vida.

- Por certo que sim. Isso não vai se repetir. Eu lhe asseguro. – falei educadamente com a moça, que deu mais um sorriso e saiu.

- Temos que leva-la daqui. Não é um lugar apropriado para uma bruxa. – Disse a senhora Weasley preocupada.

- Eu sei, mas ela está ligada a um monte de aparelhos e quando nossas magias entraram em contato eles enlouqueceram. Não sei se é uma boa idéia. – Eu disse pedindo uma ajuda muda a Ginny.

- Concordo com ele. Quando puder entrar para ver a Mi e meu sobrinho, - parou e me encarou com um olhar zombeteiro. – farei uma varredura completa nela. Ou melhor vamos chamar a Noxon ela nos dirá o que fazer.

- Pode deixar Draco eu a trago aqui. – Harry disse, já se encaminhando para porta.

Foram horas intermináveis. Dryade Noxon chegou meia hora depois com Harry, ela era estudiosa da medicina trouxa também e tinha até credenciais trouxas e se apresentou ao diretor como amiga dos Granger, aí ela sumiu pela porta da sala de visitas e nos deixou mais agoniados ainda.

Agora a sala estava em silêncio, Potter e a eterna namorada ruiva a um canto a Sra. Weasley confortavelmente em uma das poltronas, o Sr. Weasley já havia voltado ao Ministério, juntamente com os filhos e Tonks. Eu não ousava pensar em nada que não fosse ver minha morena. Não havia futuro no momento, só ela invadia meus pensamentos. Dryade finalmente saiu do quarto com um sorriso que me pareceu que ela não fosse mais capaz de sequer esboçar.

- A Mi está bem, sua magia protegeu o bebê e os trouxas a mantiveram viva. Uma associação muito vantajosa! Essa bruxa sabe muito bem onde por suas alianças, ela não tinha energia para manter a vida dela e da criança ao mesmo tempo, então se os trouxas não a tivessem encontrado ela ou a criança estaria morta agora. Ela está sendo removida para um quarto comum, eu dei uma ajudinha discreta para isso, mas a magia dela, da criança, e devo dizer do pai também estavam presentes na minha varredura.

- Quando vamos tirá-la daqui? – Eu perguntei ansioso.

- Quer minha opinião sincera? – A morena me olhava fundo nos olhos.

- Sim claro, confio em você!

- Deixe-a aqui. Ela está muito bem cuidada, e eu estarei aqui todos os dias até ela receber alta. É seguro, acredite.

- Se você diz... Quando posso vê-la? – Eu estava morrendo aos poucos ali naquela sala.

- A enfermeira virá te buscar, eu quero um de cada vez, então sugiro que entre a Ginny e depois o Potter, digam oi e saiam, depois a senhora Weasley, e vou permitir que você fique até ela dormir. Depois o quero fora daqui, só volte amanhã, junto comigo de preferência. E isto não tem discussão. – Dryade sabe muito bem como colocar uma ordem.

Esperar minha "família" – isso soava bem, estranho, mas bem – visitar a Mi foi um sacrifício interminável...

Dryade me disse enquanto esperávamos que ficou sozinha com ela por uns minutos e fez um resumo do que havia acontecido naquele dia. Hermione a informou que não se lembrava de nada, só de estar duelando naquele dia ao meu lado e depois era tudo uma escuridão total. Então nunca saberemos o que aconteceu com ela, como ela escapou e chegou ao mundo trouxa. E na verdade não importava. O que importava era que ela estava ali, viva, a salvo.

Cheguei hesitante na porta entreaberta do quarto, nela estava pendurado um pequeno quadro que dizia "Estamos aguardando a chegada de um menino!" todo enfeitado de azul e brinquedos trouxas. E muitos lacinhos. Olhei por um tempo para ele. Os trouxas realmente cuidaram bem dela, não faltou carinho ali com certeza. Empurrei a porta vacilante. Imediatamente os olhos cor de outono da minha morena me aprisionaram e não pude mais conter essas malditas lágrimas. Estou irremediavelmente arruinado! Cheguei perto devagar, tenho até medo de machucá-la, ela parece tão frágil, e linda também. Ela olhou para mim, e bateu levemente no colchão, indicando que eu deveria me sentar ali, eu obedeci. Ela estava ligeiramente sentada. Agarrou minha mão com carinho. Eu levei as suas até meus lábios.

"_**Pensei no tempo e era tempo demais**_

_**E você olhou sorrindo pra mim**_

_**Me acenou um beijo de paz**_

_**Virou minha cabeça"**_

- Por que demorou tanto? – Ela me disse com um sorriso, aquele que tirava meu norte.

Eu não consegui me conter, abracei a bruxa a minha frente. Podia aparatar dali se não me controlasse. Ela sussurrava em meus ouvidos que tudo ficaria bem, ela me mimava, isso era inaceitável eu deveria estar fazendo isso e não ela. Mas a sabe-tudo-insuportável, sabe muito bem o que a ausência dela me causou.

- Sim. Eu sou mesmo muito lento... – Disse tentando me recompor. – Mas pode escrever que não saio mais de perto de você...

- Não foi isso que combinamos! – Dryade que monitorava aquela parafernália me lançou um olhar atravessado.

- Bem... Exceto quando a bruxa má me colocar pra fora. – Eu agora conseguia rir, poderosa Circe agora eu olhava para a barriga proeminente da minha morena. Acariciei ela com cuidado. Meu filho é poderoso, posso sentir.

- Estava pensando você nunca me deu um presente, o único que tinha tive que deixar para traz, espero firmemente que você o tenha encontrado. Eu quero de volta. Mas me dei conta que esse é mais lindo ainda. – Hermione falou acariciando a barriga. Foi um lindo presente que só vi quando meu príncipe me acordou.

Eu a beijei de leve, ao mesmo tempo em que retirei do bolso o cordão com o pingente de dragão que havia dado a ela depois da nossa noite de amor, recolocando no seu pescoço, lugar que nunca deveria ter saído.

- Você encontrou! – Ela ficou um pouco agitada.

- Acalme-se mocinha, ou terei que sedá-la. – Advertiu carinhosamente Dryade, enquanto passava a ela uma poção para bruxas grávidas.

- O médico trouxa disse que o bebê nasce semana que vem, Dryade o convenceu que poderei ter um parto normal. Então terei que ficar por aqui. – Ela disse num muxoxo. – Meu filho vai nascer sem roupas, sem berço, sem casa...

- Pensei que era 'nosso filho'... Pelo que me lembro tive participação especial na concepção dele...

- Seu bobo você entendeu bem o que disse. Não vou poder comprar nada presa aqui!

- Ele pode não ter algumas coisas, mas ele tem um pai, e te garanto que as bruxas da família, - Dryade me olha de atravessado, então eu completo - incluindo a Noxon é claro, vão dar um jeito na questão roupas, depois você compra o que quiser, juro que te levo ao beco e não vou reclamar! – Casa eu concordo que ele não tem, mas se você aceitar meu pedido de casamento este item será facilmente reparado.

As bruxas estão mudas a minha frente mais as enfermeiras que entraram no quarto e pegaram o fim da conversa.

- E então? Vão ficar aí me olhando assim? Acho que mereço uma resposta...

- Você quer casar comigo?... Por causa do seu...

- Quero casar com você porque quase enlouqueci nesses nove meses que você sumiu. Quero casar com você porque é você que traz a primavera e o verão ao triste inverno que é minha vida sem você. Quero me casar com você porque você sempre sabe tudo e é irritantemente necessária para que eu não fique insano. Eu te amo Hermione Granger. Por isso quero que se case comigo...

Não havia para mim, ninguém no quarto, além de um rapaz que amava perdidamente uma garota. Não havia quarto, só o abismo misterioso do seu olhar.

"_**Eu simplesmente não consigo parar**_

_**Lá fora o dia já clareou **_

_**Mas se você quiser transformar **_

_**O ribeirão em braço de mar**_

_**Você vai ter que encontrar**_

_**Aonde nasce a fonte do ser**_

_**E perceber meu coração**_

_**Bater mais forte só por você"**_

- Sim Draco, serei sua esposa... Eu também amo você.

Colei meus lábios aos dela com cuidado, tinha medo de machucar ela e o bebê e aquela barriga não se encaixava direito no meu abraço por enquanto. Eu logo a encaixaria, afinal era meu filho, minha continuidade.

As garotas na sala nos trouxeram de volta a realidade. Todas batiam palmas e tinham os olhos marejados.

oOo

Meu filho nasceu uma semana depois de eu pedir a mãe dele em casamento. No hospital trouxa. Como eu previa o carinho foi tanto que saí de lá carregado com os presentes, é claro não estava sozinho Potter me ajudou já que não poderia usar magia e encolher tudo aquilo. Meu filho e minha morena eram muito amados.

Hermione ficou sob os cuidados de Molly Weasley que era a atual primeira dama do mundo bruxo. E claro eu era bem vindo ali. Tinha até um quarto na mansão Weasley, e Molly fazia vista grossa. Ela sabia que eu aparatava no quarto de Hermione assim que todos se recolhiam.

Hoje é o dia do meu casamento, e de Potter também, um acontecimento e um escândalo, Potter se casar em uma cerimônia conjunta com um traidorzinho barato. Sim, sou considerado assim, mas tudo bem, será bom para os negócios que tenho com o Potter. Um grande jogada de marketing. Finalmente a ruiva conseguiu laçar o garoto-que-nos-libertou-do-medo. Estamos na nova mansão Malfoy. Muito pequena, se comparada a de Lucius. Mas tenho unicórnios no meu quintal, a Mi me disse que eles só se aproximam dos humanos quando há luz dentro deles, e minha luz é você Hermione Granger, você e Gabriel Granger Malfoy.

Olho para a porta de entrada do salão que se abre deixando uma luz suave entrar...

A luz dos olhos teus....

"_**O mundo lá sempre a rodar **_

_**Em cima dele tudo vale**_

_**Quem sabe isso quer dizer amor,**_

_**estrada de fazer o sonho acontecer..."**_

Fim, ou um novo começo, depende do jeito que a gente vê!

N/A¹ Frase original do filme Lilo e Stitch: "Ohana quer dizer 'família' e 'família' quer dizer 'nunca abandonar ou esquecer'." Usei porque achei linda e se encaixa nos sentimentos do loiro.

N/A²: A informação dos Unicórnios esta na fic O Ultimo Desejo de Dumbledore da Innis Winter, é linda e vale a pena conferir, ela escreve Draco e Hermione lindamente.

N/A³: Espero que tenham gostado, foi a primeira DracoxHermione que escrevo, então dêem um desconto!

Jinhos da Belle


End file.
